


Steamy

by BeTheCheeto



Series: KakaYama Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Captain/Subordinate Relationship, Friends to Lovers, KakaYama Week 2018, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Public Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: What happens in the ANBU showers doesn't always stay in the ANBU showers... and thank God for that.





	Steamy

akashi paused outside the door of the locker room when he heard it. He frowned, listening to the strange sound and trying to identify any distinguishing patterns that may signal someone’s need for help, or a warning not to come near, but even after several minutes of just listening, was unable to detect any sort of pattern at all in the sound. If anything, it only made him more curious. He pulled his chakra in tight around him so as to avoid detection, concerned that if the presence in the locker room figured out he was there, the noise may stop. 

He slunk around the wall, careful to keep out of sight. It was times like this that being a top-rated shinobi came in handy. As he neared the back of the locker rooms, the sound became louder, as though it was reverberating off the walls, and he started to be able to hear the sound of the locker room shower running. He almost stopped in his tracks at that, wondering if this was crossing lines even given his penchant for ignoring social boundaries and behaving inappropriately. Ultimately, he decided that he could play it off if he got caught, and slunk closer. 

When he caught sight of what was in store for him, he found himself grateful he had, but also shocked at what he found. Standing before him, gloriously naked and completely oblivious, was his kohai, belting out the lyrics to the song “It's Gonna Be Me” by NSYNC. Kakashi stifled a chortle, a million ways to use this to torment his kohai already percolating in his brain. For now, he just leaned against the wall smirking, unconcerned about being discovered for the moment. In fact, he kind of hoped he was discovered, as he was sure his kohai's reaction to being caught in the act would be priceless. He didn't actually release his chakra, not wanting to clue the younger man in to his presence, hoping he could get a good jump scare in when he was noticed.

He watched with an amused brow raised as Tenzo danced like a fool, both hands lathering soap into his hair, the lyrics still flowing from his lips without shame. Kakashi's eyes traveled almost unconsciously over Tenzo's body as he watched, and he frowned briefly as he took in the toned, lean muscle that made up his form, his back broad and rippling with each movement, legs tight with corded muscle built with hours upon hours of hard training, and his ass… Kakashi shook himself before he could allow that thought to go any further. He thought of the scrawny, boy he had once known, and realized with no small amount of shock that Tenzo had grown up, and  _ damn _ , had he done it well. Gone was the mousy, uncertain child he had once rescued from the clutches of death, the one he had always felt responsible for, and here in front of him was a strong, resilient man, capable of giving as good as he got and perfectly capable of fighting alongside Kakashi, instead of behind him. 

Kakashi swallowed hard, trying to figure out when his kohai had grown up without him noticing. He shook himself with a silent laugh, realizing how old that made him sound, even though he was only four years older than the now-18-year-old.  He brought himself back to reality, realizing with a blush that he had been staring at his subordinates naked, wet body for at least 5 minutes, as he was well over halfway through a new song, though his voice had quieted significantly. He also noticed, with no small amount of shame, that Tenzo was washing a very sensitive area, and he seemed to be taking more time with it than was strictly necessary. Kakashi was about to clear his throat, say something, announce his presence somehow, when Tenzo's singing abruptly cut off with a choked moan. Kakashi's eyes widened as the movements of Tenzo's hand made it very obvious what he was doing. 

Kakashi faltered. He wasn't sure whether he should sneak quietly away and pretend he hadn't seen anything or announce his presence as though he had just happened upon the scene and act oblivious to what was happening. He ended up standing there and staring, trying to ignore the part of his brain telling him to get closer, so that he could get a glimpse of what Tenzo's tan hand looked like stroking his own cock. He bit his lip beneath his mask, torn with indecision. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but the sight was fascinating, and he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away.

He practically jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke huskily behind him. “Liking the show, senpai?” 

Kakashi turned abruptly to face none other than Tenzo, realizing for the first time with horror that he had been absently palming his own clothed erection as he watched his kohai enjoy himself. He whipped his head back, only to see the figure in the shower hadn't even turned or stopped touching himself. He cursed lowly, realizing his kohai had used his own personal favorite surprise tactic against him. 

Now his kohai was standing before him in his shame, equally as naked as his occupied counterpart but much less wet, and wasn’t that just a tragedy? “You know, I actually did this to teach you a lesson about sneaking up on people. I didn’t realize that my plan would take this turn,” he said, his voice low as he eyed the bulge in Kakashi’s pants. He raised a hand and shoved it against the older man’s shoulder, knocking the surprised ninja backwards. 

Kakashi stumbled into the shower area, raising his hands against Tenzo’s justifiable anger. “I-I’m sorry,” he started. “I-It’s not what it looks like…” A lie, but he didn’t know what he would do if Tenzo didn’t believe him. 

Tenzo snorted with laughter. “Oh, really, senpai?” he asked, but didn’t seek any farther than that.

Kakashi swallowed, trying to formulate some sort of excuse for his behavior, when all thought flew out the window as a strong, wet, warm body pressed against his back, arms wrapping around his waist. He gasped and his head whipped around, nearly headbutting the man holding him. He still wasn't even sure which one was the clone, but as the chakra of the one behind him didn’t feel threatening, he kept his eyes focused on the angry one before him, assuming that to be the real Tenzo. “Wh-what are you doing, Tenzo?”

Tenzo laughed again, but this time, there was something strange underlying the sound, and he stepped forward until his face was just inches from Kakashi. Kakashi yelped in surprise, an embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks at the sound, when a hand came up to cup his cheek. Tenzo smirked. “I don’t remember saying I minded your intrusion, senpai,” he said. 

Kakashi’s eyes had just enough time to widen before his mask was swiftly tugged down and his lips were claimed in a rough kiss. He stood frozen as Tenzo’s warm lips worked against his, quickly growing frustrated by Kakashi’s lack of response. Tenzo pulled back with a growl, hands gripping the edge of Kakashi’s tank top and roughly pulling it over the older man’s head. Kakashi moaned when tan fingers lightly pinched a hard, pink nipple, and Tenzo grinned devilishly. 

When the fingers of the clone behind him slipped into his waistband, his brain came back like a vengeance, and he panicked momentarily. “Wait, Tenzo… what the hell are you doing?” he gasped out. 

He could feel the younger man’s smirk against the earlobe he was currently teasing with his teeth. “What does it look like I’m doing, senpai?” he asked huskily, pulling back to look at Kakashi with smoldering eyes. “I’m fucking you.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened, and he was about to retort angrily when the clone’s hand circled his erection and began slowly, teasingly stroking him. “Ah, fuck!” he cried out. 

Tenzo rearranged his face to an expression of mock innocence. “What’s wrong, senpai? Do you not want me?” he asked, even as the clone kept stroking him and the real Tenzo’s fingers had returned to playing with his nipples. When Kakashi didn’t respond, Tenzo’s clone upped the ante by stepping even closer to his back, which Kakashi hadn’t believed was possible, and began rutting his very obvious erection into the cleft of Kakashi’s ass through his now-very-wet trousers. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. “Nnggh… ah… oh, Gods,” he moaned. Tenzo smirked and lowered his head, causing Kakashi to cry out even louder as his right nipple was enclosed by Tenzo’s hot, wet mouth. Kakashi closed his eyes against the onslaught of feeling being bestowed upon him by the two teenaged bodies he was sandwiched between, biting his lip to keep from making any more embarrassing sounds. 

He could feel Tenzo's smirk against his chest, and was about to reprimand the younger operative when he gasped as warm water started spraying down on them. He hadn't realized it, but Tenzo had been taking advantage of his distraction to keep moving them backwards, under the spray of the shower. Kakashi unconsciously let out a whine when Tenzo's clone was dispersed, leaving his cock very suddenly unstimulated. 

Tenzo chuckled darkly. “Don't worry, you won't be missing me for too long,” he said, his voice low and seductive. With that, he began assaulting Kakashi's warm, wet skin all over, and Kakashi found himself unable to keep up with Tenzo's actions long enough to notice how the man was methodically stripping him. It wasn't until slick fingers parted his cheeks that he jolted back to reality. 

“Tenzo, stop. We can't…” he started, trying to inject as much authority as possible into his words. He was actually quite impressed with how they came out. That is, until Tenzo's fingers brushed over his sensitive entrance and the words were cut off with a keening moan as his eyes jolted wide, his Sharingan opening of its own accord. 

Tenzo smirked. “Oh, really, senpai? And why is that? Because we're both men? Because I know for a fact that the both of us have had numerous male partners. Because I'm your subordinate? Ha. That might work… if not for the fact that I'm well aware that you've slept with a good majority of our team. So what is it, Kakashi? What is it about  _ me _ that makes this a bad idea?” As Tenzo spoke, his fingers kept rubbing distracting circles over Kakashi's now-desperately clenching hole. 

Kakashi swallowed hard, struggling to focus over the pleasure roaring in his ears from Tenzo's teasing. His mind raced desperately, and he knew for a fact that it was because even when he was in full control of his faculties, he still had trouble reasoning why he couldn't become involved with Tenzo. Because the fact of the matter was, Tenzo was right. Kakashi had been with many men. It wasn't like this was a big deal in the shinobi world; most ninjas were very fluid with their sexuality as their jobs were stressful, sex was great stress relief, and it couldn't be denied that there was a large imbalance between the number of female and male shinobi. However, he had never bottomed before. Even so, this was not his hesitation either. Though he knew it, Kakashi could not bring himself to admit that he was afraid that becoming involved with his kohai could lead to more permanent complications to their already complicated relationship.

However, before he could argue, Tenzo's finger slipped into him up to the first knuckle, and all rational thought left his mind. Suddenly, there was nothing but Tenzo, the feeling of Tenzo's lips upon his skin, the gentle intrusion of Tenzo's fingers as one by one, they entered him and stretched him gently until he had three rhythmically thrusting into Kakashi's body. Before he knew it, Kakashi found himself backed against the wall, and when Tenzo gripped his thighs, Kakashi followed the movement to wrap his legs around those strong hip bones without a single thought of resistance. All he could think about was getting more friction inside himself. When the head of Tenzo's cock teasingly brushed over his entrance, he moaned. Tenzo smirked again, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder when the younger man had become so confident… and how he had missed it. Tenzo watched his face carefully as he began to push forward, the head of his cock breaching Kakashi’s entrance, and Kakashi let out a loud, breathy moan as he was slowly filled. 

When Tenzo bottomed out inside of him, they let out a simultaneous moan that filled the empty shower area. Tenzo took a moment to catch his breath before pulling back and pushing forwards, gasping in pleasure before repeating the action. It wasn’t long before he set an almost punishing rhythm, and Kakashi was just dragged along for the ride. Tenzo leaned forward, eyes closed as he put his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck, suckling on sensitive, rarely exposed skin, causing the older man to moan loudly. Tenzo’s fingers tightened around Kakashi’s thigh while the other slid around his back to reposition Kakashi and allow Tenzo to reach even deeper inside him, drawing an animalistic growl from the younger man and an answering whimper from the older as Kakashi tightened his legs around Tenzo’s waist to support himself. 

“Oh, God… Fuck, Tenzo,” he gasped out, clenching around his partner. Tenzo moaned and his next thrust was harder and directly into Kakashi’s prostate. “FUCK! Yes, right there, fuck…” Kakashi screamed. Tenzo kept going, each thrust harder, faster, until Kakashi clenched around him again and he felt the body in his arms tighten before relaxing against him, feeling the proof of Kakashi’s orgasm spill between them. The very thought that it was  _ him _ who had done this to Kakashi had him coming as well on his next thrust, buried deep inside his captain. 

He laid his forehead against Kakashi's chest, trying to catch his breath. He came back to reality when Kakashi cleared his throat, and he pulled back awkwardly, allowing Kakashi to unwrap his legs and put them back on the ground. He took a step back and Kakashi nodded before stepping away, surprising Tenzo by turning on the next shower and grabbing the soap. Tenzo watched him, waiting for a reaction, but after a few minutes, he finished washing his body and moved onto his hair without a word. Tenzo gaped at him for a moment more before he couldn't take it any longer. “So…” he said. Kakashi turned to him, arching a brow inquisitively. He floundered under the man's direct gaze, cursing himself internally. It wasn't exactly a secret amongst their team that he had had a thing for his senpai for quite some time, but despite that, he had never struggled to interact with him before. Now, he felt like a teenager, blushing and flustered and incompetent in the face of his crush. “So that happened…” he finally managed, swallowing hard at how high-pitched his voice sounded. 

Kakashi looked amused. “Yes, it most certainly did,” he said with a smile before turning back and finishing rinsing the soap out of his hair. When he was done, he turned the shower off and turned back to Tenzo. The younger man waited for what was to come, expecting some monumental conversation that would forever change the of their friendship. Instead, he got a quick smile and Kakashi said, “You should really get washed up. You'll get all wrinkly if you stand here all day.”

Tenzo gaped at the man as he walked to the exit of the showers, completely unashamed of his nudity, stooping to pick up his clothes as he passed them. Tenzo gaped at him, and before he realized it, Kakashi's name slipped from his mouth in astonishment. The olde man turned, grunting noncommittally in an acknowledgement that he had heard, and he flailed. “I… we… what does this… I mean, I know you've… with the other guys…”

Kakashi's eyebrow went up again, and he watched Tenzo for a moment as the younger man prayed the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Finally, Kakashi let out a laugh, and Tenzo found himself completely at a loss for figuring out what was going on here. When Kakashi finally stopped laughing, he looked back at Tenzo, his eye still alight with amusement, and Tenzo's heart nearly stopped at the  _ fondness _ he saw in that onyx eye. “You know, Tenzo, I thought you had me figured out. What you said earlier, about you… about us.” He stopped to take a deep breath, and when he looked back, his eyes were more serious. “You were right. You're not like the other guys. There is a reason that we've never been together before, and it's because I have feelings for you that I don't have for them. And you damn better know, you're in this now. I hope you're ready, because I don't think you're aware of the train wreck you've just gotten yourself into.” Kakashi gave him a lopsided smile that nearly melted his heart, and turned to leave. He threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked out, and called over his shoulder almost as an afterthought,” Dinner. Ichiraku’s. 7. Be there.” 

Tenzo just stared, and the longer he did, it finally dawned on him. Hatake Kakashi, the great legendary Copy Ninja, had just agreed to be his  _ boyfriend. _ And as he turned back to his shower, he couldn't stop the stupid smile that spread across his face as he rushed through washing himself. After all, the faster he got out of here, the faster he got to show off his brand new boyfriend, he thought with a smile. He sighed contentedly as he lathered soap into his hair. This was turning out to be the best day of his life, and it was only going to get better from here.


End file.
